Gods are Born Everyday
by Zierre
Summary: Red Ketchum is an amazing kid; He has natural battling skills and ways with Pokemon that people want to have. What they don't know is that he had been blessed by the God of Pokemon and Earth in order for him to save the world. He, along with his best friend Blue Oak and his crush Leaf Green, come together as one power. Earth's life now hangs in the balance. BurningLeafShipping


**Yay! It's Zierre here with the promised story of a god-like trainer. So this story is going to be done a bit differently; The three main protagonists Red, Blue, and Leaf, all have powers with them, but Red has more powers and they're stronger too. They were all born on the same day, Red being the oldest, beating Blue by 2 minutes and Leaf by 6 minutes. This chapter will be a bit short, but will still be in the thousands range. This chapter will basically detail the birth of the 3 prodigies and explain what powers they were given. Since each character has such a detailed life ahead of them, I will not update along the way; I will post each character on my profile, adding everything new happening to them, including titles and Pokémon Captured. I hope that answers some questions you may have. If you have anymore, please contact me by reviewing or by PMing. I will add all of your questions on an FAQ list in my profile as well, so if anyone has a question like yours, they can go to my profile and look at the anwers. Oh, and the main protagonists are really mature for being 10 years old; Blue is very athletic, Leaf is very intelligent, and Red is a combination of the two, but at a higher level on both aspects. All 3 are friendly towards people, but they put themselves before anyone else, including family. Just goes to show that they were intertwined with one another since birth. This story will contain both BurningLeafShipping and EgoShipping because I couldn't find anyone else to pair Gary with. Just like the 3 protagonists, Misty is also mature but all 4 can joke around easily because they are still kids after all. Now that we have most of the explanations out of the way, let's get on with the story! Remember: If you have questions, drop a review or PM me. Now we're really gonna get on with the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1  
** **The Birth**

When Earth was first made, the gods of this world first introduced a massive landscapes filled with mountains that soar up above the world, oceans that have unfathomable depths, forests filled with nature, and high skies. It was a truly blessed planet, and the highest god decided to finally put life on the planet called Pokémon. These creatures had unimaginable powers; some could hold fire and use it as their strength, some could use the waters as their power, some could create nature with just a tap, and others could use their mental strength. Pokémon were wonderful beings, and they all served the gods, or legendaries. The most powerful legendary was the god of creation; Arceus. He formed the planet and created every single Pokémon there was. He then saw that the creatures were getting lonely, so he decided to create the first human beings. They quickly colonized the planet and tamed the powerful Pokémon as they formed powerful bonds with each other. Humans and Pokémon were intertwined with each other until some humans decided to go down a path of evil and kill Pokémon for sport, capture them to abuse them, or force them to do their bidding. The legendaries suppressed them but they needed a human to help. They need a person who had a pure heart and had a powerful love for Pokémon. But who would do it?

* * *

The Hall of Origins; The rumored place that humans believe to be where the legendaries monitor Earth. There were a number of legendaries, each specializing in different strengths. But none could stand up to Arceus; the almighty lord of everything on the planet, including the other gods. Suddenly, he felt a weird presence on the planet Earth; The presence was nothing he'd ever felt before. This presence was pure, and had an amazing heart that all Pokémon could feel. No… there were two others with this one, but the one Arceus recognized first was the most pure of the 3. Could this be the one he had been waiting for this whole time?

"Father Arceus!" a feline voice shouted through the halls. Arceus' thoughts were interrupted as a certain pink feline rushed through the doors, the _bang!_ echoing throughout the place. Her name was Mew; the first legendary that Arceus had been with. She had helped him with the making of Earth, and he considered her to be his right-hand.

"You felt it too?" Arceus suspected, his godly voice resonating through the place. Mew nodded vigorously as she summoned the other legendaries. The two would need to explain to the other legendaries what was about to happen. "Good thinking summoning the other legendaries; they need to hear this." he said seriously. Moments later, legendaries big and small appeared in the halls, all appearing with a concerned or a worried look on their faces.

"Father, what have you called us for?" the sky dragon questioned. Rayquaza was renowned to be one of the more serious legendaries and he really didn't like playing around. He was always working on the planet, making sure that the humans weren't doing anything bad.

"I'm glad you are all here, my children. I have something important to announce to you." Arceus announced seriously. A mutter between the legendaries died down as Arceus cleared his throat. "I have detected 3 unusual presences on Earth… they are good presences as well. They seem to be the most purest souls a human can be… I think they are the ones we seek." Arceus explained. A murmur once again rose throughout the legends until a defiant legendary stepped up with an angry look on their face.

"Father! You cannot be saying that we shall be captured by these humans you have detected; Have you not forgotten what they have done to us!?" the Continent Pokémon shouted. Groudon was a hothead; forgetting nothing and had a grudge against anyone and everyone that had done something bad to him. One of the 'organizations' on Earth had tried to take him and pit him against another organization that used one of their own legendaries; Kyogre. Said legendary agreed with him.

"Yes, Father. With that incident, I don't think I can trust humans ever again… I do not want to be put up against Groudon; even if we have a rivalry." Kyogre admitted. Another agreement arose from the legendaries as some told their own stories of how humans had tried to take them. The leader of the Tao Trio spoke up as well.

"Those humans have developed something to force myself to take the powers of my brethren; Reshiram and Zekrom took years to recover from that incident, and you say that we have to put ourselves at the mercy of this human you talk about? Father, you must be crazy!" Kyurem shouted. His raspy voice finally got to Arceus, and the god stomped on the ground and released a wave of power that startled the legendaries.

"Yes! I know that you have all received bad encounters with the humans. I have as well! I still remember how Damos betrayed me and took my powers… I had to rest for a thousand years! But those experiences don't matter!" he shouted. Someone tried to counter but he silenced them. "This human has the most purest of intentions… his friends as well. I have decided to lend my power to this boy and fight alongside him when the time is right." he said finally. Gasps rang out from the legendaries.

"You would side with this… HUMAN!?" Giratina shouted. Arceus disappeared for a moment and went back as Giratina groaned in pain. The Renegade Pokémon regained his footing and glared at his father. It was just impossible to side with the humans! They're wretched creatures that shouldn't even be living.

"I know what you are all thinking… but please. I know we have been assaulted by many humans, but these ones will not. Judging by their purity, they'll probably risk their lives for us. How would it feel for someone or something to risk their lives for you while you still hold hatred for them!? HOW WOULD IT FEEL!?" Arceus shouted at the group. They hung their heads in sadness. Arceus was right; If a human was bold enough to help them, and even bolder to risk their life for them and they die with us hating them… they would be ashamed.

"Yes… you're right, Father Arceus. On behalf of the legendaries…" Rayquaza started as he bowed down genuinely. "We apologize." he said finally. The other legendaries and Mew bowed as well. Arceus instantly softened and now know that they would be supporting him.

"Thank you my children. The birth of this purified human along with the two shall be 9 months from now… We can finally have someone we can rely on fight for us." Arceus announced triumphantly. The legendaries cheered as they went off to do their things for the planet once more. They were finally going to get an edge against the humans who had wronged them with these 3 entities coming in to the world.

* * *

It was another day at Pallet Town. In the Ketchum residence, 3 women were chatting amongst themselves, all with equally large bellies and almost the same size.

"Delia, have you seen the news?" one woman said as she sipped her tea and munched on a small piece of bread. Delia Ketchum shook her head as she finished up a sandwich and drank a glass of water.

"No I haven't." she paused as she drank another glass. "What was it about?" she asked finally after finishing the glass. Ever since the 3 women got pregnant at the same time, they thought it was a good sign, so they started hanging out with each other and became great friends with one another.

"Apparently, the Pokémon are getting restless around the world, especially the ones here in-" she was about to explain when the doorbell rang. Delia smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, Rose. Continue while I get the door." Delia said as Rose walked over to the couch and plopped down, followed by the other woman. Delia opened the door to her house and saw a smiling Professor Oak. She smiled back and invited him in.

"Thank you Delia. Oh, hello Rose. Hello, Mary." Samuel said kindly. The two women looked up and smiled back as they chatted about some random things. Delia closed the door behind her and gestured a seat for Samuel as she sat on her own seat.

"So, what brings you by, Sam?" Delia asked curiously.

"Oh nothing. i decided to just come by and chat with you lovely ladies. I also finished my work at the lab, so as an old man, I don't have much I can do." he explained sheepishly. Delia chuckled as she stood up and walked over to the kitchen.

"Well, I'll be making dinner soon. You should stay here." Delia offered the old Professor. He gladly took it as he glanced at Rose who looked like she had a question for him.

"Oh yeah, Professor. Do you know why the Pokémon are being restless? Especially in Kanto?" Rose asked. The professor shook his head and explained that this was a phenomenon he'd never seen before and that all the professors are baffled with it as well. He went on to explain that the Pokémon had extreme emotions; they were extremely happy, sad, angry, scared, you name it. He said that these were odd with Pokémon because they usually exhibit these emotions only with other Pokémon.

"That is weird." Mary remarked as she looked at Rose. They both equally had worried faces. What if something happened and would put the 3 of them in danger? They would never be able to see their babies be born…

"Dinner will be ready in 2 hours! For now, why don't we chat?" Delia called out as she returned to her seat with a tired look. Samuel smiled at her.

"Oh, Delia! I never knew this about you; How did you and Kyle get together?" Rose teased. Delia instantly grew beet-red as that was a pretty personal story. Samuel chuckled as he knew how the story went; He'd seen Kyle grow up from Pokémon School all the way to full-fledged trainer.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell you." Delia conceded as Rose and Mary cheered and clapped their hands. Running to the kitchen and getting some snacks and water, they prepared themselves for a story to hear. "It all started… 2 years ago." she began.

 **Flashback Begin  
** **2 years ago**

Delia Moniette had just finished eating her breakfast as she cleaned herself up and walked over to Samuel's lab. Dressed in a pink shirt and a lime-green skirt, she was certainly attractive for 25 years old. As she got to the door, she knocked on it, expecting the same old Professor Oak with a smile on his face. This time, it was a handsome man that looked like he was in his late 20s. He had hair black as the night, and his body was gorgeous. The mysterious man also looked at her and couldn't help himself staring at her curves and her soft facial features. Delia slightly blushed as she cleared her throat.

"Oh… uh… hi. My name is Delia Moniette. Do you happen to know where Professor Oak is?" she asked nervously. The boy swallowed a lump in his throat as he felt that Delia knew he was staring at her. He cleared his throat nervously and began to speak.

"Oh… my name is Kyle. Kyle Ketchum." he said, holding out his hand. Delia blushed harder as she took it and felt his gentle but powerful hands shake her smooth and slim ones. Kyle tried to hid a tiny blush he had as he stared at her beautiful black eyes. Said woman gazed into Kyle's piercing blue eyes. As they stared at each other for a couple moments longer, Kyle closed his eyes and gathered some confidence.

"I don't know where Professor Oak is, but do you want to… talk?" he asked her nervously, gesturing to a couch in the room. She gladly took the opportunity to get to know this handsome man as she sat down on the couch, her auburn hair flowing down to her elbows. Kyle swallowed another lump as he sat down with her.

"So… what do you do?" Delia started off nervously. He lifted up his jacket to reveal 6 Pokéballs. "I'm guessing Pokémon Trainer?" she joked. Kyle smiled back at her nervously as they continued to not talk for a couple of moments.

"So, what do you do?" Kyle asked suddenly, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Oh, I'm the head chef at Pallet Cuisine." she explained. Kyle immediately gasped.

"Really? I love that place!" Kyle praised. They continued to talk for an hour, exchanging stories with each other about Kyle's adventures and some weird instances that happened in Delia's restaurant. As Kyle was about to tell his story about his encounter of the legendary birds, the lab phone rang out.

"Oh, I'll get it." Delia offered as she walked over to the phone and answered it, seeing a smiling Professor Oak. "Samuel! Where have you been?" Delia chided the old professor. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he started to explain.

"Ah, well I was with my friend, Louise Juniper. She's the leading professor in the Unova Region. Come say hello, Louise!" Oak announced. A woman that looked like she was in her very early 30s flashed a smile on the screen.

"Hello, Delia! Sam has told me so much about you, and I love your restaurant there." the woman praised. Delia blushed under said praise but managed to keep a calm composure.

"Why thank you Louise. We have to get together sometime and chat." Delia offered. The professor smiled again at her as she returned to her Pokémon work once more. Sam replaced the screen with a small smile.

"So I see you have met Kyle, Delia. He was one of my top students when he was just a boy. Thanks to him, I have gotten detailed data on Kanto." Oak explained. Kyle smiled back as he looked at the old professor. Delia glanced back at Kyle and blushed slightly.

"Well, I'll be out for a couple of weeks… I'll be back then. Goodbye, Kyle and Delia!" Samuel exclaimed before cutting off the video. Delia resumed to sit back on the couch and waited for Kyle to take his spot.

"So… um… Delia? How about… w-we go o-out sometime?" Kyle stuttered. Delia gasped; she was considered attractive in HIS eyes? She had always thought of herself as a simple woman who wasn't special at all. The fact that someone this amazing could consider as a girlfriend was beyond her.

"Sure… pick me up at 8? My treat at the cuisine." Delia offered. Kyle nodded as she walked out the door with an immense blush. She was about to go out with someone as amazing and as talented and as compassionate as him! She needed to make a good impression on him for their date.

 **Time Skip  
** **1 year later**

After 1 year of dating, Kyle had finally decided to propose to Delia by first taking her to an amazing dinner at a prestigious restaurant at the Kalos Region and took her sightseeing in the beautiful Lumiose City. There, he proposed to her in the middle of the amazing city. He had pulled some strings and had many high-ranking people come to the proposal, all cheering for her to say yes. She did, and one month later, they finally completed their wedding and become wife and husband after so long. A couple days after the wedding, Delia had found out that she was pregnant, and brought the happy news to Kyle who took it extremely well. What was more uncanny that their friends John and Rose Oak had been pregnant as well, including their other friends, Daniel and Mary Green. The 3 married people took this as a sign blessed from the gods and started to get along with each other. 1 month into their pregnancies, Kyle, John, and Daniel asked their wives to go on a journey with each other. They were all amazing trainers, and they missed the outside world. Their wives knew better than to make them cooped up here in Pallet, so they let them leave on a journey of their own. They were gone for 10 months.

"So what do-" Delia was cut off from talking to her friends when a doorbell rang. She opened it to see Daniel and John with a smile. But where was Kyle?

"Delia… so nice to see you." Daniel said softly as he pulled her into a quick hug and walked over to his wife. John did the same as Delia was quite confused.

"So where's Kyle?" Delia asked intently. Daniel and John looked at each other with troubled looks and felt uneasy. "Guys… where's Kyle?" she asked one more time, fearing something bad had happened to him. The two husbands looked at each other and Daniel finally built enough courage.

"You all may want to sit down for this." he said softly. The 3 woman looked confused and walked over to the couch and stared intently at the two men standing in front of them. John looked and Daniel and nodded. He cleared his throat and started to explain.

"One month before this… We had an encounter with the legendary birds. Me, John, and Kyle were taken aback because they weren't anything like Kyle had seen before. No, this time, they were angry, but we never knew why. Me and John were able to weaken them, but our Pokémon were completely knocked out. Kyle was the only one standing and his Pokémon fought against the birds bravely. He told us to run away from there, but we refused. We really had to go when Zapdos almost fried us with a Thunder… Kyle never followed us and we never knew what had happened to him." Daniel said finally, tearing up. He wiped away his tears and forced himself to continue on. "He told us to tell you Delia… that he had always loved you and you were the most important thing in his life and that he was sorry for doing this." he said softly, finally sobbing. Delia had a grave look on her face; They had only stayed together as husband and wife for a couple of days… and Kyle might be DEAD!?

"Delia.. oh honey… I'm so sorry." Rose said softly, grieving as well. Delia Ketchum cried and cried for 3 straight days, mourning over her lost. Everyone in Pallet took it hard; Kyle was an amazing person that had a certain charisma to him that everyone just loved. But no one had the right that he meant special to them; Only Delia could say how much she had lost from the faithful news delivered to her that night. She had the closest relationship with him, and she almost broke that night. They held a funeral for Kyle a week later, a certain atmosphere hanging over Pallet. 1 month later, life had resumed in Pallet Town. Delia had finally accepted the fact Kyle was gone and she had to move on.

 **Flashback End**

"And that was how we met." Delia said finally. Oak was smiling at her while Delia smiled softly and stared into space. Her expression suddenly contorted into a pained one, the other women having the same as well. All 3 screamed loudly as they held their stomachs, gripping at it tightly.

"Wait! Are you 3 having your babies?!" Sam exclaimed. They shot a glare at him as they tried to breathe normally to lessen the amount of pain they felt. Samuel nodded and led the 3 into the Kanto Hospital which was a short walk away, but for the women was pretty much hell. The professor burst into the hospital, exclaiming that the 3 were giving birth and they needed attention right away. Numerous nurses quickly came and led the 3 into a large room as Oak quickly followed them. He had decided to call the fathers, telling them the important news.

"Ah, Sam. What can I do for you?" Daniel asked over the phone.

"Daniel! Hello, my boy. I was wondering if John was there with you. I have some important news for the both of you." he explained hurriedly.

"What is it?" he replied curiously. Sam took a deep breath and finally said it.

"Your wives are giving birth." he spoke. Sam couldn't hear anything as the line was cut dead and a couple seconds later, a panting John and Daniel appeared at the entrance with worried looks on their faces and ran up to Sam.

"Which room are they in!" John exclaimed through his heavy breathing. Samuel took a moment to readjust to the scene that just happened but quickly gestured them to follow him into a room. As they opened the room, heavy panting could be heard as the 3 women were having their contractions.

"John! You're finally here!" Rose breathed out as the man rushed to her side and held her hand tightly. Mary called out for Daniel, prompting him to also rush to her for support. Delia had no one, but Sam had stayed on her side with a friendly smile. Through her pain she was receiving right now, she smiled back.

 **Time Skip  
** **10 hours later**

The 3 men were awakened as the 3 women had reached 10 centimeters. They rushed to their sides and supported them as they pushed harder and harder until the babies were finally out. On the news, they explained that Pokémon were becoming more restless, especially the ones around Kanto. The leading scientists believed it was a migration, but they had no evidence to back that up. The most Pokémon acting weird were in Pallet Town in the Kanto Region, and again, no evidence to back it up. Samuel had glued his eyes to the screen as the woman next to him was panting heavily. He snapped out of it for a second to hear the cries of 3 babies filling the room. He smiled warmly and only wished for Kyle to be here to see his son's birth. He was sure he would be crying hard.

"We'll get the babies cleaned up then you can decide on the names." the nurses explained as they went into the room next door. The 3 women lay there, tired and crying tears of joy as they finally had done it… They had survived 9 months of pregnancies and had finally received their babies!

"Are you guys okay?" Delia managed to say through her tiredness. Rose and Mary nodded, albeit tired.

"Yeah, Delia… Are you?" Rose asked. She nodded.

"If only Kyle were here to see it…" Delia said softly. The room took a moment of silence for the trainer as it passed by. The news suddenly picked up in volume as they said that the Pokémon have started to stop acting weird and stopped moving around everywhere. It seemed like they were back to normal… but why? The ladies shook it off as they regularized their breathing, and rested there.

"Good job, honey…" Daniel said lovingly as he kissed Mary on the forehead. She softly smiled as the doors opened with 3 smiling nurses.

"We have some news. First, for the Greens. Your baby girl's brain is a bit weird." They went cold after hearing that. Would their baby be mentally unstable, or something worst? "Nothing bad, I assure you. It just means that it has an easier time forming neural connections. Which means, she has an eidetic memory, and might do better in school." she reported happily. The Greens sighed in relief; Their daughter might be a genius!

"For you Oaks. Your baby boy; He has a very healthy heart and unusually strong muscles for a baby; He might be an extreme athletic when he grows up." She chirped. Rose and John looked at each other happily as their son might be super strong!

"As for you, Ms. Ketchum. Your baby boy… is a combination of two. Actually, a stronger form of both babies combined… his muscles have an easy time moving around , and his lungs had an unusually large capacity. His brain cells are forming connections at an astonishing rate; It seems like he can perform mundane actions soon, such as walking and talking." she explained lastly. Delia had almost been brought to tears; Her baby boy was special! Rose and Mary looked at her affectionately as other noses brought the respective babies to their mothers.

"What do you think we should call them?" Delia asked as she rubbed the baby's head, smelling the newborn. Rose and Mary said they already had ideas.

"I was gonna call mine… Blue." Rose said finally. "He does have his striking blue eyes from his father." she joked, prompting a laugh from John. The baby seemed to smile at the mention of Blue as he looked at them intently. Rose had a couple tears fall out as she had finally received her baby.

"We decided on Leaf… she has green eyes like mine." Mary said affectionately as the baby cooed and babbled. She looked at Delia with a questioning look. "What are you gonna name it, Delia?"

"I want to name him Red… In honor of Kyle's obsession with the color Red and Fire-Type." she joked. There was a light laughter as the baby babbled loudly and cooed as everyone enjoyed Red's antics. The laughter died down as the nurses took the babies into the chamber, a deep night falling over Kanto as the babies were asleep.

* * *

Arceus had watched all the Pokémon get restless as the Chosen One and his friends were born in the small town of Pallet. He decided that this would be the time to bless the child with the blessings that all legendaries were asked to give. Arceus had led the legendaries to the Temple of Gods, where their powers had been strengthened by a thousandfold. When the universe was born, Arceus was formed right after and compressed all the unused power by the universe and created an orb known as the Crystal of Strength. It now sits in the Temple of Gods, where all legendaries have set up a contraption of protection to keep the crystal away from any evil beings.

"Children… it is time. Red Ketchum… we shall bless him in whatever way we can!" Arceus announced. Mutters of agreement filled the temple's main room as Arceus closed his eyes. The others did as well as the ground beneath them shook a little. With no effort, they had teleported the baby boy in the middle of the room. Some of the female legendaries cooed and squealed at his gushing cuteness.

"Aw! The little thing is so cute!" Mew exclaimed playfully. Arceus quirked a brow at the boy; He had never seen a human baby before… Were they all this round and to borrow Mew's words… cute?

"He sure is." Arceus agreed. "Now, we shall give our blessings to the baby boy. I shall go first with the Blessing of Creation." And so every legendary gave the boy a blessing, each one unique and powerful. Once the blessings were done, Arceus placed a mark on Red; a circle surrounded with indecipherable ruins and an 'A' inside the circle. The legendaries closed their eyes once more as the baby boy was teleported back to the hospital, with no one knowing what had happened to him.

* * *

 **Ugh, that was kind of short for the story's standards… but be happy! That means I can start writing for Life Changing Betrayal again! And I'm sorry that I didn't detail all of the blessings given to Red; I was too lazy to list out all the powers that the other 52 legendaries had to offer. If you want the list (or not), then please check out my profile and look under Gods are Born Everyday. I thank you for reading the first chapter of my god-like Red story and the next one shall be out when I'm done with Chapter 10 of my main story! Huzzah!**

 **-Zierre**


End file.
